Fight Me!
by semPIE129
Summary: Team 7 magically appears in the Inuyasha world? But some weird things happen along the way... like Naruto is a girl? Sasuke is a demon? And Sakura o/o TEN YEARS OLDER? What happens when they run into Inuyasha and the squad? Read to Find out!
1. A Big Difference

The wind was picking up and the fight was getting fierce. Naruto and Sasuke were having at it on the hospital roof, throwing fatal blows and running around. Sakura watched, tears in her eyes. "Please! Stop!" Naruto with his Rasengan and Sasuke with his Chidori, the two rush for each other mid-air. Sakura sprints forward to stop them but is to slow.

Kakashi is nowhere in sight.

As both powers collide, the three are blown far, far away. Cutting through space and time... landing apart from each other yet all somewhere they had never seen before.

Naruto

"Ugh..." In the shade of a large tree, a young girl rubbed her head, an agonized expression on her face. She could not feel her right arm, though when she looked down, it was most definitely still there. Sucking up to the pain radiating throughout her body she got to her feet. A little wobbly, she began to walk.

She recognized nothing... though knew exactly who she was. _Where the hell am I?_ She spun around in circles, taking in her surroundings. _I'm not is Kanoha anymore!_ As she spun a final time she grew dizzy and keeled over, her lunch coming up in vivid detail. "Ugh.." She moaned, wiping her mouth and getting up again.

There was a loud slam and the girl quickly spun to see someone around her age emerge from a home. She had long black hair and was wearing some kind of green uniform. The girl did not recognize this new figure, or their outfit. _maybe they can help..._ Though the new person seemed in a rush, they stopped to help.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" The girl in the uniform squealed, barely able to catch the blonde as she collapsed. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

She blacked out.

Sasuke

"Meow!" A small raven-haired half demon sat in the middle of a sun-lit field. He was blinded by the light and covered his face with his left hand. he would have used both... but for some reason his right arm was inactive. Letting out a long sigh, the youngster got up. He spun around twice, recognizing nothing. Sighing, he began to wander, confused on his surrounding.

He suddenly stumbled across a large tree. A man with long silver hair hung from it by an arrow impaling his chest. He was not dead... but more of just in a long sleep. "Hm?" The young boy's ears twitched as he glared at the ears of the man on the tree. surprised by the sudden movement on his head, the young half-demon reached to stroke his hair, astonished at finding two ears poking from it. "Mew!?" He announced, whimpering slightly. "What is happening to me!?"

Sakura

A young woman, in her mid-twenties, stood - mouth agape - staring up at the huge sky scrapers of Tokyo. As a car flew by, she flinched, jumping back. As if expecting to launch farther than she really did, she tripped on the curb and fell back, collapsing onto the people bustling on the sidewalk.

She screamed. They screamed and cussed. Picking themselves up, the crowd beneath the poor pink-haired girl shoved her off and kept moving. Breathing heavily, fearful for what was happening, the woman began to run. She ran and ran before collapsing on a bench. Her eyes were stinging with tears as she wept and wept. "Where am I!" She stuttered out between staggered sob-filled breaths.

She was startled by a light tap on the shoulder. She looked up to see a group of three girls, all wearing matching uniforms. "Are you okay!?" They questioned, trying to comfort the girl.

They were all a few years younger than the pink-haired crier but she treated them all as if they were the same age as she, or even older. She leaned into them and continued to cry. "I am lost.. I am scared... please... help me."


	2. Naruto 1

A young blonde lay, breathing steadily, on someone else's bed. Another figure, this one with darker hair, rested on the floor. Though it was her house she decided to give the stranger her bed since that seemed the right thing to do...

An older woman entered, peering around the door. "Kagome, how is our little stranger doing?" She whispered, as she only wanted to wake her daughter.

The dark haired girl on the ground stirred. "I think she's fine... I wonder where she came from? She was wearing a school uniform but I just don't remember ever seeing her before!" She scratched her head to further exemplify her confusion.

The blonde turned to her side, her calm face adjusting slightly as the light from the open window struck it obnoxiously. Kagome and her mother instantly looked up to stare at the mystery figure.

Yawning, the stranger sat up and stretched, her arms flying high above her head. _She's pretty..._ Kagome thought to herself, judging the teens figure. _Sigh..._

\- Naruto's POV -

I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching, taking in my surroundings. Realizing where I wasn't, I instantly gasped. "Gah! Where the hell am I!?"

My voice was... different. I grasped at my throat, _Why do I sound so girly!?_ I leapt to my feet, looking left, then right, spotting two women placed by a door, watching me intently. I flinched at the sight of their intense gazes.

I suddenly felt self-conscious, "Um... h-hello?" I wrapped my arms around my chest... feeling something was not quite right.

 _It's so... squishy..._ With yet another gasp, I quickly brought my arms from my chest, blushing profusely.

"Hey! You seem okay!" The younger, peppier girl, intoned, smiling brightly.

I cringed, a splitting headache slashing through my mind. I tried to keep a straight face, I was so confused... "Um... do you have a bathroom around here?" I asked. "I need a-a mirror." I stuttered out. _And maybe a trashcan..._ If what I was thinking was true... I think whatever I ate last would come back up.

"Sure!" The older woman, strikingly similar to the peppy teen, motioned for me to follow her.

I nodded, wobbling slightly as I made my way forwards. The younger one took my arm, but I was currently too weak to reject. "I'm Kagome by the way, and that's my mother." She whispered to me, smiling.

I took my eyes from the floor for a moment to look at her face. _She seems friendly enough..._ "I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" I let off a radiant grin.

"Here we are!" Kagome's mother had stopped in front of a door. She pushed it slightly and motioned for me to come.

Kagome released me and I wandered into the room. "T-t-thank you." I mumbled under my breath, quickly closing the door behind me. As I took my eyes from the door knob I was instantly met with life-sized picture. _what is that doing in here?_ As I moved to examine it, so did the picture.

 _Wait a minute..._ I pressed my forehead against the picture and quickly stumbled back after feeling the cold touch of glass.

It wasn't a painting at all, but a mirror!

 _Oh... here comes dinner._ I rushed to the toilet.

\- (3rd person) -

Kagome sat peacefully on a bench across from the bathroom door. Her legs were crossed, and her hovering left foot was bouncing vigorously. _She seems to be remembering everything alright,_ she thought, _I have so many questions!_

She was drawn from her thought process upon hearing the turning of a door knob. Kagome jumped to her feet, seeing Naruto a paler color then before. "Naruto!" She screamed, rushing forward to keep her steady. "Mom! Help!" She shrieked down the hall and her mother came running.

"Kagome, what happened?" The woman asked her daughter, trying to calm her. She took Naruto tightly in her grasps, comforting the girl.

Kagome shook her head. "That's the thing, she just walked out like this!"

Kagome's mother helped the blonde to a bench. Naruto flopped down on the seat with a disgruntled sound. "What happe-"

"Sh." Naruto cut her off, "I don't feel like explaining this... since I don't understand it myself." She stared at the floor, ignoring the confused grunt from Kagome and a similar worried sound from her mother.

But they eventually agreed. "We'll just leave you alone." As they left, Naruto attempted to stand and reached to stop Kagome.

Hearing the shuffling, Kagome immediately turned to the girl behind her. "Naruto!? What is it!" She pondered loudly.

Naruto shushed her. "I just have one question... where is this place?"

"This place?" Kagome asked, scratching her head. "We are in Tokyo, Japan. If that is what you mean..." She trailed off, the questions bubbling up in her throat. She pushed them down. "Talk more later, then!" She said in a rush before anything more came out. She sprinted from the house, "I don't want to be late for school after all!" She slammed the door shut behind her.

Naruto flinched. "Oh.." She turned, yet again shrugging off the pain radiating through her head. It was toning down but still was hard to conceal especially with so much on her mind. _I need some quiet..._ She walked from the house, turning to find a large tree. _Maybe I should train?_ But she instantly shook the thought free. _No... what use is fighting if I don't even know_ who _I am?_ With a sigh, she headed for the tree.

Before she took a seat she suddenly felt angry. _Sasuke..._ With a grunt she started running and running. She leapt and performed a flip, landing and ending the routine with a few round-house kicks. Bending quickly and picking up a stick, Naruto spun and threw it forward, lodging it in a small cherry blossom tree not too far away. _Sakura..._

Even though not much was done, under the certain circumstances, Naruto was left panting for breath. "Why..." She muttered, falling to her knees and crumpling into a distraught ball. "Why am I a girl?"


	3. Naruto 2

"I'm home!" Kagome called, rushing through the door. She was anxiously hoping her new roommate felt better, so she could finally blab all her pent up questions. She jogged down the hall, tossing her stuff on the couch and entering the kitchen. "Mom where-" She froze and cracked a small smile.

Naruto stood at the stove, a light sweat forming at her brow, confusion clouding her bright eyes. "You do what with the egg!?" She shouted desperately, examiningthe round object in her hands. "But how do you do that without getting the shell everywhere!"

Kagome's mother sighed, "maybe try not to smash it against the counter next time!" The woman shook her head before turning back to her daughter. "Kagome! Welcome home! I was just teaching our little guest how to cook! Apparently she doesn't know anything more than heating up instant ramen!" She let out a nervous chuckle while Naruto threw an egg at the table in frustration, soaking herself in the murky liquid lurking behind the shell.

"Ugh I give up!" She stomped over to Kagome, a pout on her lips. "Do you have a s-s-shower I could use?" She began to stutter realizing how awkward it was gonna be to bathe with this new body.

Kagome cocked her head, a little confused, but nodded anyways. "Over there!" She pointed to the door not too far down the hall. "When you're done I want to ask you some questions!"

Anxious to get the goop out of her now lengthy hair, Naruto nodded and rushed for the small room.

Kagome giggled and hugged her mother before examining the mess her roommate caused. "Wow, you really did mean it when you said she couldn't cook!"

Her mother nodded, "I tried to ask her why but she wouldn't tell me, she got very awkward and began to blush. I can only imagine it is very personal." Kagome sighed and turned to leave but was stopped by a soft touch on her shoulder. "Don't overdo the questions, young lady! You still have homework to do!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I know!" She grumbled, trudging back to her bedroom to do her homework.

After around thirty minutes, light footsteps were heard behind her. Lost in her math she didn't pay too much attention until the weight of a body was pressing against her head. "Gah!" She screeched out of surprise, tossing her papers into the air while flailing her arms to and fro.

She spun around quickly, to see Naruto blushing madly. "Sorry, I got soap in my eyes earlier and thought you were a chair!" She began to laugh, nearly falling to the floor.

"Hmph!" Kagome let out a small grunt before shaking her finger, "don't you have any manners, if not, at least any brains!? That was the worst cover story I have ever heard in my entire life!"

This only made Naruto laugh harder. "Hey! You're the one who wanted to talk to me!" She eventually controlled her hysteria to a dull chuckle before taking a proper seat.

"I just had some questions. Like, how rural of a town do you have to be from NOT to know about Tokyo!?" She let off a small laugh but stopped seeing the pained expression her friend wore. "Sorry, that was rude."

"No it's just... nothing. Just homesick!" Her agonized cringe quickly turned into a beaming smile.

"Alright! Second question," she scratched her chin before raising a finger inquisitively. "Who were your friends back in this primitive village of yours? That may help you get over your home sickness if you talk about your past."

Naruto nodded. "This girl named Sakura. She's really cute and smart. But she hates me." Kagome stiffened. "and this boy named Sasuke was my rival... as you can see I don't really have any friends but more of frenemies. No one likes me back where I'm from. I'm considered kind of a demon or bad luck charm."

Kagome pouted. "This is only making you more depressed isn't it?" She scanned the room for something a little more upbeat. Her eyes suddenly feel upon a pile of PS3 games. "Hey! You play?"

Naruto instantly lit up. "Boy, do I!" She slid skillfully over the coffee table and into a criss-cross position.

Woah, she's fast. Kagome shrugged, probably just another question that will make her sad. Taking a seat she pulled out the controls and placed one in Naruto's palms. "Let's play!"


	4. Sasuke

"Mew!" A small kitten sat in a tree, staring down at the only other small eared creature within a fifty foot radius. Sasuke looked up from his resting spot and stared back, hatred hidden behind his dark eyes.

"Die in hell." He muttered under his breath before breathing out a sharp breath. Ever since he got here he felt so weak, and that made him angry. Though it wasn't that usual anger, it was the anger that stirred in your stomach for hours on a end, even more dangerous than a grudge.

Maybe it had something to do with his new form. Sasuke didn't understand yet that he was a half demon. A young one, but half-demon no less. His claws and ears still had no use to him, but in the heat of battle they would be highly efficient.

"Still confused eh?"

Sasuke flinched, his eyes scanning the horizon for who could have possibly spoken.

"Up here." The voice hissed again, causing Sasuke's curious gaze to return to the cat in the tree.

"C-cats can't talk! Nya~" he mumbled angrily, blushing slightly. He didn't want to be stupid but he was currently considering the fact that cat just spoke! He was some kind of Neko in this world... so a talking cat actually seemed reasonable.

It chuckled, swinging its long tail from side to side. "Of course cats can't."

The raven haired boy was now even further confused than before.

"But you can speak cat."

Sasuke held back a laugh and replaced his smile with an intimidating glare. "Are you telling the truth?" He just found an animal that could speak to him, it was only normal to show hesitation.

The furry creature darted from his current sitting branch, landing softly on the ground. Walking slowly over, it began to rub against Sasuke's arm, purring. This purring made Sasuke purr, he didn't know why but he did.

"You are new to this world, I can tell." The cat sat and began licking it's paw. "Take me along with you and I promise to be of much assistance."

The boy leaned back against the tree, watching the leaves swirl by and sway on the branches. "... where am I going?"

"Anywhere you would like my prince." Giving a final lick, the cat began to stretch. "As long as we steer clear of humans. They hate demons like you and a black cat such as I also proves to be bad luck."

Sasuke's eyes shot wide. "D-d-demon?" He stuttered out, frozen with his eyes stiff staring at the sky.

"You are a half demon, to be more exact. Humans take a great distaste to such beings, calling them monsters." The cat stated nonchalantly. "As you can see I am proving of use already, please let me join you."

"What shall I call you?" Sasuke asked, finally gathering the courage to face his new life and stare down into the deep green eyes of his new 'tour guide'.

"I have no name so I bestow that privilege to you."

Thinking for a short moment, Sasuke finally had a suitable title. "Seven."

"Seven?"

"...Seven."


	5. Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke

"My prince." Seven purred, rubbing against Sasuke's leg as the couple of felines began walking down an open road. "I highly suggest against wandering in the open. Humans could see us and-"

"Stop." Sasuke grumbled, leaning his head back to observe the sky. "Just shut up. You are annoying me."

The cat snickered, stopping for a moment to lick its paw before continuing. "You should have more faith in me." It hissed, baring its claws. "I may be more of a help than you would think."

Sasuke 'tsked' before stopping, his nose wrinkling as a strong scent caught his attention. "That smell... it smells so..."

"Delicious?" The cat finished, catching a glint of gluttony is Sasuke's dark gaze. "It's blood. You demons and cats alike in this realm find that flavor quite satisfying."

The raven stared down at his cat-servant, his eyes turning into skeptical slits. "What do you mean by 'satisfying'? Do demons..." Sasuke struggled not to make a cat like sound in replacement of the words he mulled over.

"Yes," If cats could smile; Seven would be. "Some demons eat humans."

Naruto

Naruto lazily shoved a fork-full of egg into her mouth, listening to Kagome and her little brother bicker while her grandfather spewed about spirits.

It has been two weeks already since she arrived here in "Tokyo" and she doesn't feel any better than when she first got here. Well, besides acknowledging she would probably stay a girl for the rest of her life, everything seemed exactly the same.

Sighing, she stood, excusing herself.

"W-where are you goin', Naru!" Kagome chirped, using her nickname for Naruto.

"A walk." She replied pleasantly. She didn't want company but didn't want to be rude either.

"Can I co-"

"Kagome!" A voice called from the kitchen. "Don't forget, today you have dish duty!"

Kagome gave Naruto one last pleading glance before dashing off. "Don't forget a jacket or something! I have one you can borrow upstairs."

Naruto nodded, grinning slightly. She was happy, she realized she finally had a REAL friend.

Walking up the steps, and into Kagome's room, something on her desk caught her eye. "Purple gems?" They were kept in a jar. Naruto opened the jar, curiously poking at them.

"Naruto?" A voice came from the doorway, causing Naruto to drop the jar.

"K-Kagome!" She relaxed, seeing the familiar face. "S-sorry. I just saw these crystal thingies and got so interested! Honest, I wasn't gonna steal!"

Kagome giggled. "I-it's alright. Just be more careful next time!" She walked in and picked up her school bag. "Almost forgot this! See you in a little while." She ran back downstairs.

Naruto let out a small sigh. She bent down to pick them up, putting nearly all of them back in the jar. The last one had rolled far to the back of the desk.

"Aw man!" Naruto whined, shutting the jar and putting it back on the desk, she got to her knees and reached her hands under the desk, groping for the jewel.

"Naruto?" Another voice called from the door just as Naruto got hold of the stone. She quickly sat up, shoving the single piece into her pocket. "What are you doing on the floor, darling?"

Kagome's mother stood in the threshold, a confused look on her face.

"I had thought you already went for a walk, and heard some noises so I came to check it out. Sorry if I scared you!" She waved, once again leaving Naruto to her own awkward silence.

Completely forgetting about the gem shard in her pocket, She walked from the door and out into the yard.

' _Where to go?'_ She pondered, scratching her chin. Her gaze suddenly fell upon a small shed. It had talismans hanging from two posts and a small entrance which seemed to be open a crack.

Naruto shrugged, assuming it was some sort of public shrine, and walked in. She was soon met by a musty old scent and a dark view.

"I-I don't think I should be here..." she mumbled, walking in further nevertheless. "She suddenly felt something hit the back of her knees as she accidentally walked into the edge of a well. "Damn it!" She screeched, falling back.

"Kagome!" She screamed, flailing her arms about as she didn't know what to do, "K-Kagomeeeeeee!" Her voice was cut short as she was suddenly thrust into some sort of galactic realm. "W-w-what is this!?" She shouted angrily.

Soon it seemed gravity was returning as soon she was thrust from the space-like setting and plopped into a patch of dirt.

"Damn it!" She screamed again, pounding her fists on the nearest wall. She stared up into the blue sky which seemed much farther than it should have been. "Why did I have to end up at the bottom of a godforsaken hole. I blame that bastard Sasuke for this! Why did he have to go and fight me an-"

"Kagome?" A voice called from above, a shadow coming over the cussing blonde. She looked up, seeing a shaded figure with what appeared to be ears.

"No!" Naruto yelled back, rage still coursing through her veins, "get me out of here!" She shouted.

The figure snorted, "climb the sides! Honestly, if you were able to climb down there in the first place you should be able to climb up."

"But I didn't climb down here!" She whined. "I went for a walk in a shrine and fell in, went through some weird space thing, and ended up here having a conversation with a dog boy!"

"Wait, you came from..." He suddenly growled, "What did you do with Kagome!"

"I didn't do anything! I ju-"

"Well the only way you could have gotten in here is with one of her jewel shards! And Kagome is the only one on that side of the well with them! If you don't tell me-"

Naruto ran up the side of the well, suddenly remembering she still had chakra. She burst from the top, attempting to punch the white-haired figure, but he was too fast. Naruto landed hard on her ankle, curling up into a ball with a groan, tears in her eyes.

The white haired dog boy had his hand on his sword, prepared to wield it. "Answer my question you head strong-"

"Kagome's at school." Naruto whined in response, still gripping her ankle and raising her gaze to the half-demon in front of her. "Who are you, anyways?"

Inuyasha let go of the sword and crossed his arms. "None of your business! I should be asking you!"

"Honestly, people here have no sense of manners! You should have introduced yourself first you mangey mutt!"

Inuyasha growled, "why you little..." He cracked his knuckles. "Who do you think you are!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" She slowly rose to her feet, sassily swinging her hair behind her shoulder, and bearing a smile. "Future Hokage-" She suddenly froze, eyes growing wide.

 _'I'm never going to become Hokage now... am I?"_


	6. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto

Sasuke

Sasuke hissed loudly as he tumbled from a tree, landing hard on his back. "Augh!" He grunted, squirming around restlessly before getting to his feet. "Seven! What the hell! I was sleeping!"

A distinctive yawn came from above, a whiskered face cautiously peering down. "Oh, my prince!" He said with a smirk, subconsciously licking his paw. "I didn't see you there."

"Sure." Sasuke grumbled, wiping grass from his shorts. But it's not like it made too much of a difference. His clothing was already dirty and scratched, not to mention the fact he hasn't bathed since he arrived in this hell-hole, as he referred to it.

Seven twitched, as if on defense. "Master we should go-"

There was a slight sound in a nearby bush, causing the boy to stiffen and look around. He had not only gotten smellier over the three weeks he had been here, but also put him on high-alert.

"Whose there!" He called, feeling someone's heartbeat. He spun as he sensed the figure moving; hearing and smelling, gauging their distance and the potency of their blood.

Human. It was definitely human blood. The boy relaxed, but only slightly. He didn't quite trust humans even when he was one, so now made things even more difficult.

"Charge!" A loud voice called, and a barrage of people holding nets rushed from the brush, eyes enlightened with fear and excitement; the rush of adrenaline causing them to shout as they tossed nets above the poor, tired Sasuke.

"Well, crap."

Sakura

"Sakura!" A group of girls called from the school, waving her over.

The pinkette sat outside, leaning against her black car. Yes, _hers._ Being such a quick leaner, she easily learned how to drive, and got her license easy peasy. "Hey guys!" She waved back, grinning.

Several students passed by, giving her one look and bending back to whisper with the rest of their clique.

"Whose the new girl?"

"She doesn't go here, that's for sure!"

"Hey! She's older then me and I'm the oldest in the class!"

Sakura heard them but decided to stay quiet, she already spent a long time explaining the situation to her three new friends, an entire school would be impossible!

"Sakura! We have someone you should meet."

The three girls pulled up, dragging along a fourth. "Kagome!" They parted the way to reveal the girl, who smiled and waved.

"Hey..." She stared at Sakura, as if seeing something she recognized.

"Hi!" Sakura said back cautiously, confused by the odd glance. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just... do you know Naruto by chance?"

Sakura turned a pale white, as well as her three friends, who took a step back. "Kagome, are you okay!?"

"Is there a bug on me?" The girl asked, quirking her brow in confusion.

"Naruto! It's just that he was my fr-"

"You mean she." Kagome pointed in the direction of her house. "She's at my place if you want to say hello-"

Before she could finish her sentence Sakura was dashing down the street towards the shrine. She didn't hesitate to shove high schoolers aside, determination clouding her judgement.

 _Naruto._

Naruto

Naruto sat in front of a small fire, shoving chopstick full after chopstick full of ramen into her mouth.

"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed, "I have never seen anyone eat faster than Inuyasha before! Naruto your amazing!"

"And what am I, chopped liver!?" Inuyasha spat, whacking the little fox upside the head. "Know your place, little man!"

"Leave the poor kid alone." Sango added, gnawing lazily at a fried fish on a stick.

"Yes, I agree with lady Sango." Miroku stated, inching closer to Sango only to get shoved away quickly. "Well..."

Naruto slurped up the last of her food, before patting her stomach with a smile and letting out a delighted sigh. "I hadn't had THAT in a while!" She intoned.

"You're not like any girl I've seen." Inuyasha pointed out skeptically. "You are a girl, right?"

Naruto blushed at this, unable to speak. "I mean, yeah!" He stood quickly, whipping her hair which was currently set up in two twin tails.

"Your named after food, and you act like a boy." Sango defended Inuyasha, "Plus, you could just have long hair-"

"Are you a half demon, like Inuyasha!?" Shippo interrupted, leaping into the conversation.

Naruto paled, not sure how to answer. She did have Kurama in her, but didn't feel like explaining it all now and possibly ruining their friendship. "Y-you're a half demon?" She asked, hesitantly.

Inuyasha face palmed, "OH COME ON! Before you knew that you were fine, now your all on edge? I'm out-" He stood to leave but stopped upon feeling someone's hand tight around his wrist.

"Wait!" The blonde called, looking up with a questioning gaze. "You're a half demon and still have... friends?"

"Well I wouldn't call them friends..." Inuyasha stated, pulling his hand free to rub the back of his neck. "But I do have a lot of people who hate me- hey! What do you need to know! It's not like you understa-"

"Come with me!" Naruto dragged Inuyasha out the door behind him, leaving Shippo, Miroku, and Sango to fend for themselves.

"What now!" Inuyasha screamed, earning a hush from Naruto.

"I..." Her face turned a bright red. "I don't know..."

"Really?" Inuyasha whisper screamed, "you drag me all the way out here and don't even kno-"

"My parents died when I was born."

Inuyasha was quiet.

"A huge fox spirit, well demon, killed them. And to protect everyone, my dad sealed that fox in me." She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes tight. "Everyone hated me! They all saw me as a monster, and couldn't even tell to my face what I was!" Naruto felt tears coming. "I just... that power was, and still is, a curse. I just wanted to show everyone I wasn't bad, I wanted them to notice me and appreciate me instead of hate me..." Naruto looked up at Inuyasha, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

The half-demon stared at the girl in awe. That sounded even worse than his life story, and he had a pretty pitiful one. "I didn't kno-"

"Don't tell the others! Anyone! Please! Not even Kagome knows..."

If Kagome didn't know, and Inuyasha knew the two were now best friends, then it must have been really serious.

"When you ran up the well," he questioned, "were you using the foxes power?"

"No, that was my own power. Humans, in where I'm from, we use this thing called chakra that lets us do stuff like that." Naruto explained, motioning for Inuyasha to follow her back to camp. "Mine appears as blue. The foxes power appears as red."

"Show me." Inuyasha asked, or rather demanded.

Naruto shook her head dramatically, "I can't. It only comes out when I'm really angry or in the middle of a fight." She blushed. "Stupid, I know."

Inuyasha shrugged, wielding Tessaiga. Naruto stared at it in awe. "It used to be the same way with me and Tessaiga," He slashed it a few times before putting it back in it's hilt. "You'll get it sometime." He grunted, beginning to walk back. "Come on, slow poke!"

"Hey!" Naruto squeaked back, running after him, "I'm SO not slow! Take that back!"


	7. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke

—

Sakura

"Naruto!" The girl screamed enthusiastically, rushing into Kagome's home. Normally she would be all manners, but today was not one of these days; she had priorities. "Naruto? Please!"

A woman rushed from the kitchen, obviously startled, worry in her eyes. "You haven't seen her either?" Looking left and right she walked forward, looking behind Sakura. Turning around, Sakura's eyes's met with Kagome's. "Kagome! Have you seen Naruto?"

"She isn't here!?" Kagome raked her fingers through her hair, obviously stressed. "Damn it Naruto." She mumbled, remembering the girl messing with the jewel shards. "If you're where I think you are..."

"What? You have an idea?" Sakura spun and took grip of Kagome's wrists, catching her attention. "Tell me."

Kagome shook her head, motioning towards the girls behind her, who were giving them curious glances. "Take your roommates home. Give me your number, and if I find anything, I'll call you when I get back. I promise, okay?"

Sakura sighed, flinging her head back to stare up at the clouds, trying hard to keep the tears from her eyes. "O-okay. Here." She handed the brunet a paper with several numbers. "Talk more soon." With clenched fists, she stormed off towards her car, the three others trailing behind.

"What was that about, Sakura?" One buddy cooed, wrapping a hand around the pink-haired girl's shoulder. "Don't stress about it. Kagome will find your friend."

"How do you know?" Sakura retorted childishly.

"Because I know Kagome, and she'll never let anyone down."

—

Naruto

"Hah! Take that dog-boy!" Naruto boasted, whipping her hair almost on instinct. She was beginning to get used to her feminine form.

"Damn it! Only a pig like you could eat twelve bowls of ramen in one sitting!" Looking her up and down, Inuyasha snickered, "I'm surprised your not fat. Well, not _that_ fat-OUCH!"

Naruto had pinned the half-demon to the wall, pinching one of his ears. "Take that back or I'll-"

"Inuyasha! Naruto!" Sango appeared in the doorway, breathing heavily. "Lady Kaede caught a demon patrolling the borders of the village. We suspect he was searching for a jewel shard."

Quickly shaking off Naruto, Inuyasha bounded out the door. Rushing past a field, a familiar scent caught his attention. Stopping, he spun around to face a figure emerging from a well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, running to him, nearly out of breath. "Have you seen a girl, about this tall, with blonde hair, and her name was-"

"Inuyasha!" A blonde slammed into the half-demon's back, obviously not watching where she was going. "Why'd you stop..." looking up, she locked eyes with Kagome. "K-Kagome!?"

"Naruto!?"

—

Sasuke

"For the last time," Sasuke snarled. "I am not here for some stupid jewel!"

"Then why are ye here?" The elderly woman continued her interrogation, speaking to the boy through the bars of his cage. It had several seals on it, keeping the still unskilled and unknowing Sasuke stuck inside.

"I don't know!" Sasuke hissed, clawing at his restraints, "release me at once you hag!"

"Lady Kaede!" A woman with a large boomerang like weapon on her back rushed through the door, stopping to glare deep into Sasuke's dark eyes. "I told Inuyasha and Naruto, they are on their way. They ran into Kagome on the run over here. So, was he here for the jewel?"

The small demon was silenced, his ears twitching as a single word lingered in them. He couldn't quite shake it free. "Naruto?" He mumbled, staring down at the floor of his cage with a nostalgic gaze. He didn't miss hearing the name, but was still a little pleased at the sound of it.

Not noticing Sasuke's whisper, the two women continued their conversation. "No, he is not here for the jewel shard. He claims to have no knowledge of such a thing."

"How can he not know what a jewel shard is?" Shaking her head, Sango released a long sigh. "Maybe Inuyasha can deal with him. Half-demon to half-demon."

"Where's the runt!" Inuyasha walked in, his eyes slowly drifting to the caged cat-eared boy. "Is he dangerous?"

Lady Kaede shook her head. "He is too young and doesn't know how to fight well or use his powers." Peering back at the now silent creature, the woman began her exit. "Talk with the creature, maybe he will understand ye better."

"Alright mutt." Inuyasha came forward as the others left. "You're going to tell me why your here, and don't even try lying."

"Do you know Naruto?" Were the only words the boy could mutter at the moment. There was no fear in his gaze despite his delicate words; looking up with dangerous eyes, Sasuke growled. "That girl, she mentioned his name. Do you know who he is?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "I'm the one asking questions here, squirt."

"Lemme in there!" A loud screech sounded from outside. "I wanna see! I wanna see! Lemme through!" The beads protecting the door suddenly clashed as a streak of yellow and orange shot through. "I wanna see the... de... mon." Stunned stiff, Naruto said nothing, her eyes glazed with memories.

Sasuke was nearly the same, however was soon on edge as the girl's rigid figure began to shake, almost out of rage. Her eyes were hidden beneath the shadow of her bangs, nothing could be seen but her shivering lips.

"N-Naruto?" Before Sasuke could say anything else, he and the cage that held him were blasted through the wall, the cage door busting open from the punch.

Naruto stood where the cage would have been if she hadn't punched it through the back wall of the shack. Her breathing was heavy, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

"You bastard!" She screamed, quickly running forward to attack the demon again. However, Sasuke took this time to escape, hissing loudly as he ran off towards the forest.

"Not so fast you duck-ass bastard!" The blonde took after him, rage clouding her judgement.

"Naruto! Stop!" Inuyasha was about to run when Kagome entered the room, grabbing his arm.

"What happened?" She asked, Sango and Kaede walking in behind her. Their eyes grew wide at the sight of the busted out wall. "W-who did that? Inuyasha did you-"

"Naruto did." Inuyasha growled. "She she went berserk and ran after the little cat demon, who made a run for it after his cage busted open."

"Should we go after them?"

"We can't. They are too far away for me now to catch their scent. Plus, it's getting dark, we'll start out search tomorrow."

Kagome released a heavy sigh. "Why is this so difficult? There is something odd about this..."

"What do ye mean, child?" Kaede asked, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I just... oh, it's nothing. I'm tired, let's get some sleep."


	8. Naruto and Sasuke

Naruto

The girl was ignorant. She didn't care what or who got in her way, she was going to get to Sasuke. Running faster and faster she chased after the young demon with a thirst for bitter revenge. She felt herself changing, something mingling in side of her; a churning rage she had tried not to feel so many times before, but now it was becoming difficult.

The girl's vision blurred alongside her senses. The power of the nine tails began to seep through, her usual complexion growing rigid. She started to close the gap between her and Sasuke, red chakra swirling around her, the menacing aura nipping at Sasuke's heels.

Naruto almost had him. The boy who caused all this was almost in her grasps. Sasuke had a tail and ears, but that wasn't going to stop her from beating the sorry excuse of a teammate.

"Get back here you bastard!" She growled, her words roaring through the trees, scaring a murder of crows from a near-by field.

Sasuke resisted turning around. He already knew what he would see. Red. Naruto's eyes were a menacing blood red, her fingernails grown out, her whiskers more prominent. He knew he wouldn't see a tail, but if this chase persisted, one would come soon enough.

Naruto reached out, now barely able to grasp Sasuke's tail. Her hearing now intensified, the girl could tell Sasuke's heart was racing a mile a minute.

Right as she was about to pounce upon her prey, something suddenly clicked in her mind. She continued to run, before slowing slightly, reduced to a jog. The red chakra began to disappear and her red eyes faded back to a beautiful cerulean.

 _Sasuke had been scared_ , Naruto thought, before dropping to her knees out of exhaustion. _He had been scared of something, and I couldn't laugh at him, because the thing—monster—he was scared of... was me..._

Sasuke

Sasuke heard the slowing footsteps behind him, and knew the monster inside of the girl had ceased to be dangerous, but the boy continued to run. Turning his head back while sprinting full speed, he stared at the hollow feminine figure now seated limply on the forest floor.

"Tired already?" Sasuke called, a mocking tone in his voice. "Scaredy cat-" before the boy could finished his ironic sentence, he tripped, and began to roll down a sharp hill. Sasuke slowly, but surely, began to regret not looking where he was going as the painful descent continued.

Finally reaching a flat surface, the demon slammed into the earth with a loud _crack!_ Groaning, the boy yelped as his left arm began to radiate with pain, the silent, lonely moments at the bottom of the hill seeming to mock his inabilities.

Letting off consistent, soft mews, the boy sat up and licked his minor scrapes and bruises. He could tell he was getting used to this new cat-like body, for he no longer stopped himself from doing such primitive things like licking wounds and making cat sounds.

Hearing a twig snap in the distance, Sasuke was brought to attention. Spinning around with a hiss, he looked up and spotted a yellow and orange blob at the top of the hill in which Sasuke had tumbled from.

His hissing intensified as the figure began to slowly make their way down the hill, trying not to slip. Standing up, Sasuke was about to run again when a shiver of pain ran up and down his injured arm. Sitting back down with a "hmph," the boy deciding a civilized talk wouldn't be so bad.

Finally making her way down the steep earth face, Naruto stood in front of the meek half-demon and cringed. "Why the hell are you here?" She growled, plopping down in front of him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke spat back, blinking slowly with a glowering expression. "Also, who are you? You're not Naruto, so stop using his name."

Naruto sighed, leaning back until she laid completely flat on the ground. "I know you are Sasuke Uchiha. Can't you tell we all changed coming over to this... place. So isn't it possible I could be Naruto?"

Sasuke sat there, mouth slightly ajar before shaking his head and closing it. "First of all, Naruto wouldn't use those kinds of words. He is always rushing into sentences, and half of the things you just said probably wouldn't even make sense to him. So I'll ask you one last time, who are you-"

"Get it up your ass, Sasuke, that I'm a girl! I am a fricking girl, dammit! Stop saying "him" and "he" because can't you tell, THAT Naruto doesn't exist anymore!" Naruto buried her face in her hands. "I'm now just... Naruto with more brains, more hormones, and more..." She stared Sasuke in the eyes while motioning towards her chest, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm more useless than before."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. It IS Naruto. It is 'him'. Letting out a groan, the boy finally stood. His wound had already healed, well, the one in his arm had. After all, demons heal faster. But something still felt off.

Purring, Sasuke trotted over to Naruto on all fours, he sat besides the sniffling girl, and leaned against her arm. "Mew~" he cooed softly. "I am Sasuke, you're right. But I not the Sasuke you knew, just like how your not the Naruto I knew. Until we get back to Kanoha we'll have to, I hate to say this, but work together." He cringed at the words but knew they had to be spoken. Getting to him feet, Sasuke helped the girl up, who now towered over the half-demon.

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Fine. But when we get back to Kanoha, don't expect me to be nice to you."

Sasuke nodded, and joined Naruto on the walk back to Inuyasha and the rest. "Agreed."


	9. Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke's point of view:

I stared up at Naruto, who was chatting with a white-haired half-demon that seemed double her strength. I wonder how they met. Did they fight? If so, why does Naruto appear unscathed?

 _Speaking of wounds_... reaching down, I tapped my previously injured leg, not feeling any pain. "What am I?" I mumbled, not expecting an answer. I didn't get one.

"Sasuke!" My ears twitched upon hearing my name. Standing, a tall figure was bending down, nearly nose to nose with me. Her dark hairs and eyes were so familiar yet so different. Is she an... Uchiha?

"Hey! You know Naruto?" She questioned. _She obviously knows the answer,_ I think to myself, glancing up at her through jaded eyes. _Did she not just see us walk back together?_ "W-well yeah, of coarse you do, that was a stupid question, sorry."

Finally giving me some space to breath, the girl sat across from me, running a hand through her silky, black hair. _What is she getting at!?_

"Do you know a woman named Sakura?" I stiffened. _Sakura! Sakura Haruno?_ I stood up, the situation beginning to make me uncomfortable.

"Yes, I do know her." I replied, on edge, trying to keep a calm face. She quickly stood too, grabbing my arm. I went rigid at her warm touch.

"She really wants to see you and Naruto! I don't know how, but you guys seem to all already know each other!" She seemed so enthusiastic I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "W-would you come with me?"

I shrugged, I didn't really have anything better to do. "Where?" I asked, or more like demanded. I didn't want to find myself sitting in a cage again.

"To see Sakura, of coarse!"

Sakura's point of view:

I sat on the couch, playing video games. I was starting to see how Naruto could enjoy such a lazy life style. Hearing a buzz, I snapped my attention to my cell phone, which currently sat vibrating on the coffee table.

Picking it up, I placed the device to my ear, letting out a long sigh, "Hello?" Maybe it was the pizza delivery guy trying to ask me out on a date again. I swear, I'm going to wring his neck if this is him! He already called me three times!

"Sakura!" It was Kagome. I let out a sigh of relief. "Come to the old shrine near my house, quick! I found Naruto!" I nearly tripped over the table while jumping up to my feet. Before I could respond, her excited voice stopped me. I suddenly stopped, frozen, eyes wide. "And Sasuke!"

I dropped my phone, leaning on the nearest wall for support. Did she just say _Sasuke_? Regaining myself, I quickly grabbed a jacket without another word and dashed out the door, forgetting my phone and Kagome's distant worried cries, not stopping my mad dash until the shrine was in view.

I stopped to catch my breath, tears streaming down my cheeks, I hadn't even realized I was crying I was in such a rush! Rubbing my eyes clear, I continued forward at a normal walking pace, fixing my hair. _Sasuke_ was here. Her and Naruto and Sasuke... almost all of team seven! Except for Kakashi sensei, everyone is here!

Turning the corner, I stood, staring at a tall oak tree not too far away, a swirling storm of cherry-blossom petals flying between me and the tree. But not just the tree, I soon noticed a few figures mingling underneath.

There, in the shade, stood a blonde and a dark-haired boy, arguing. Unable to contain myself, I sprinted toward them. Before the two could see me, I had tackled them to the floor, squeezing them both in a tight hug.

Naruto complained slightly before growing quiet with a blush while Sasuke didn't hesitate to scratch and claw at me. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU GUYS!"


	10. Team 7

Team 7

"How do we get back?" That was the big question on everyone's mind. How WOULD team seven get back to Konohagakure? How would they get back to their sensei? None of them had the faintest idea.

Sakura put a finger to her chin, thinking, before she suddenly remembered something. "Naruto! Sasuke!" She screamed aloud, even though they were right next to her. "I know what to do!" Standing, she grabbed her two friends and dragged them across the shrine courtyard and toward the well.

"Sakura? Where the hell are you taking us!" Naruto shrieked in confusion. Sasuke was thinking the same things. Before the girl could answer, she chucked both into the well. She jumped in after them, the entire team disappearing in a spectacular cloud before appearing in the feudal era.

As the trio came to, Naruto and Sasuke were abuzz with questions. "Sakura." Sasuke hissed, sneering at the woman. "You may be older but that doesn't make you boss."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She crouched down, ruffling Sasuke's hair, which angered him further. "What, would the kitty rather stay here in Tokyo forever?" She cooed, smirking. Sasuke was suddenly silent. "Come on!" Sakura urged, motioning for Sasuke and Naruto to follow her. The three made their way towards an open field. Sakura set up Naruto and Sasuke across from each other.

"So, remember that fight you two were having on the hospital roof back in Konoha?" Sakura questioned. They nodded as she expected. "Can you guys do that again?"

Naruto gasped, "Sakura! You want us to fight? Besides... I can't remember everything I did..." scratching her head, the blonde thought hard but still couldn't remember every move she had made. In fact, she didn't even remember why that fight had taken place.

Sasuke seemed to understand. "She wants you to use the rasengan and me to use the chidori. The impact of the blast should send us back to our time."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah!" She took a few steps back, ready to run at the pair like she had back then. "Get ready..." Naruto formed the Rasengan and Sasuke created the chidori. "GO!"

Naruto and Sasuke rushed at each other, Sakura running towards them. As the two powers collided, the entire field was lit with light. The collision caused for a beautiful explosion; Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were engulfed within the ball of light, before everything went black.


	11. Back Home - END

Kakashi. Naruto saw Kakashi, his figure a few feet out in front of Naruto. Kakashi seemed to have just landed from a jump. Before Naruto could say anything, he felt his body slam hard into the cement. His entire body was smashed into a wall, his right arm, which had previously been extended for some reason, was the first to meet with the harsh wall surface. "Ow!" He screamed, sliding to the floor, confused. He looked at his right hand. It felt as if he had just used the rasengan.

Finally taking the time to observe the situation, he saw Sasuke on the other side of Kakashi, in a similar fallen state. Looking to his right, he saw Sakura. She didn't look as confused as Sasuke and Naruto did but still a little unsettled.

They were all on a roof. "A roof..." Naruto whispered. Everything suddenly became apparent. The field... Kagome... Inuyasha... Tokyo... All gone! This was Konoha! And Naruto was a boy again! He remembered everything clearly now. How his rasengan and Sasuke's chidori collided to send them to an alternate universe. It all made sense now! What seemed like three days in Inuyasha's world, was only milliseconds here in Konoha.

Restraining his excitement, Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, who seemed to have the same expression as him before quickly scowling. Yep, everything is back to normal... Naruto thought with a sweat drop and a sigh.

Sakura took a step forward, as if to say something, then back. She didn't seem to know what to say or do. But who would in a time like this?

But Kakashi did. "What were you two thinking?" He announced, looking over at Naruto and then at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I expected more from you. Don't EVER use the Chidori on a friend. You could have killed him." Kakashi looked back at Naruto. "And you. The same goes to you. Don't use the rasengan on anyone close to you. Only do it when you really have to. Do you two understand me?"

Naruto stood up, dusting himself off. "Yes..." he mumbled, looking past Kakashi for a moment to look at Sasuke again. But Sasuke was already gone.

Kakashi seemed to notice this as well, for he released a long sigh. "Sakura, are you alright?" He finally offered, but the pink-haired girl was silent. She stood still, before turning around slowly and walking away.

She felt left out. Again. She couldn't have done anything when this whole fiasco began and she seemed just as useless at the end. It was painful, but at least everyone was home; safe and sound where they belonged. She entered the main hospital, descended the stair, walked through the lobby, out the door, and started down the street towards home, not a single word spoken the entire time.

Kakashi was slightly surprised. Sakura would normally be crying or at least respond to him. Everyone was acting weird, at least to him. "Go home." Kakashi ordered to Naruto, realizing it was just him and the blond, before also taking his leave to look for Sasuke.

"Home..." Naruto said before suddenly smiling and spinning into the center of the roof. "I'm HOME! YEAH!"

END

omg so sorry abt the weird looking text? I made it better :)


End file.
